


Saved

by Auty_Ren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Smut, Smut, Trauma, canonical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auty_Ren/pseuds/Auty_Ren
Summary: The Mandalorian saves your life and now there are a few things you need to ask him about.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Saved

**Author's Note:**

> Requested: Congrats on 900!!! And Happy Birthday 🥳🥳🥳 I was thinking about a fluffy (maybe smutty if you so chose) Din drabble or hcs where the reader was kidnapped for not giving the child up and Din rescues them. So maybe the aftermath of that, and neither one have admitted their feelings yet but it all comes to a head when they get back to safety. And congrats again 🥰🥰🥰
> 
> Come say hi on my Tumblr: @auty-ren

You finally felt like you could breathe.

Everything seemed to relax at once, the tension in your muscles melting away at the familiar feel of home. You still felt so sick, your stomach turning into a pit from the emptiness that spread inside of you until it felt like your entire being was consumed by it.

You hand was shaking as you touched your face, finally becoming aware of the tears that streamed down your cheeks, their bitterness soured in your mouth like the potent taste of Trandoshan ale. You frantically rubbed then away, trying your best to erase any bad memory that was attached to them. You scrubbed at the skin of your face and neck until all you could feel was the burn left in the wake of your fingertips.

You’re not sure how long you’ve been alone, the cold air, and the shinning walls of the Razor Crest being your only company.

You had hoped he would’ve cared more.

It was foolish to think that he didn’t, all things considered. He had found you, had rescued you. It had to count for something. You had been alone for what felt like weeks, in that pitiful cell, waiting for the moment they would come for you. Your fate was unknown as they dragged you away kicking and screaming just like every else who sat in the cells beside you.

But he saved you, he had to care a little. He tracked you halfway across the galaxy, and part of you couldn’t understand why. There was no logical thinking behind his actions, anyone else would’ve left you to rot.

Then again, he was different than anyone you had ever met.

He had to care about you, or at least that’s what you wanted to be true. He was all you thought of, even as you sat captor to the very people you had been running from, you worried about him. Part of you hoping he had gotten away, that he had taken the kid somewhere safe and they were living happily far from the reaches of anyone.

You’ll never forget the way he looked at you. It wasn’t something that you could see, but something you had felt. Something that felt so genuine, like the right pieces had finally clicked together, and the space that had been between the two of you dissipated. He had hauled you up off the dirty floor, his grip nearly bruising on your arms. Something had been said between the two of you, but it was foggy, nothing you had spoken or heard could be remembered.

But you remembered how it felt, the relief of seeing him again, you had nearly sobbed. Or maybe you had. He embraced you and it felt so warm, his arms strong as they wrapped around you, carrying you back to the Razor Crest. When the sunlight finally hit your face, you buried your face into the cowl around Din’s neck, your eyes stinging from the brightness.

You squeezed your eyes shut, trying to remember exactly how it felt to be held by him, the scent of leather and gunpowder flooding your senses as you melted against him.

If only he was really with you.

He had sealed himself off in the cockpit, leaving you to the drowning silence in the hull of the ship. It felt pointless to try and relive moments that you’re sure we’re just some product of a hopeful desire that flooded you anytime Mando was around. No matter how much it would hurt later, you’d let yourself have this. You’d let yourself fall asleep to daydreams of him, your heart aching for something that seemed almost impossible to obtain

-

You still think you’re dreaming when you wake up. It all felt too warm, a blanket was thrown around your shoulders that was soft to the touch. There was a ghost of touches, warm hands that grazed over your skin, brushing away your hair and rubbing gently at your cheeks. Someone was speaking to you, words that were soft and whispered like it was a secret only the walls of the Razor Crest could carry.

It was dark, a single light over the bench in the engineering bay being the only source of light. You could see Din fiddling with something, even with his back turned you could hear him cursing beneath his breath, sparks flying off his cuirass as he repaired it. You sat up, the rickety cot squeaking beneath you as you shifted your weight. Din turns towards you, sitting up a little straighter, just watching you.

“Are you alright?”

He finally broke the silence, but you couldn’t bring yourself to say anything. You stared at your hands as they fell in your lap, your fingers playing with the edge of the blanket you wore.

Is this my blanket?

It felt different, at least you don’t think you had seen it before but it became a distant thought. Din caught your attention, he slowly moved from his seat across the room, coming to sit on the edge of your cot.

He only wore his underclothes, a simple black tunic, and trousers. If it weren’t for the beskar helmet he almost would look…normal? In all the time you had traveled with him, you don’t ever remember him being this exposed. Sometimes it was hard to remember that under the layers of beskar he was just a man.

A man that you were sure you loved more than anything.

And now he was just a hairbreadth away, but you still couldn’t bring yourself to do anything about it. You don’t know why you said anything, why you felt the need to pour salt into a still fresh wound, but you did. Your voice shaking and weak as you spoke to him.

“Why did you come back for me?”

He was silent, and you regretted every word that fell from your lips. Although you wanted an answer you would give anything to get him to speak again, to have everything go back to the way it was; comfortable but always longing for something more. You wanted to sneak away, to put distance between the two of you before you burst from the tension in the room.

“You’re kidding, right?”

He seemed genuine like there was something that baffled him about the situation. You just looked at him, greeted by the familiar darkness of his visor, hoping that in some way you were looking at him. You broke his heart, your eyes puffy and red, lip trembling as you held back whatever storm of emotion had been brewing inside of you.

“Cyar'ika, I-”

He wasn’t used to this, being so vulnerable to someone; but he would try, for you. He would do anything for you, and it was time he told you that.

“Cyar'ika, I would tear the galaxy apart to get you back.”

A million things were said that night, most of them the results of everything the two of you had pent up, words flowing out like water that drowned you in the most blissful feeling. He was so gentle to you like he was afraid the slightest touch would break you.

You held onto each other, your hands searching and feeling as you tried to make up for lost time, for a time when you both were in denial that you could be something more. You didn’t sleep much, too afraid that if you fell asleep it would all turn out to be a dream, another story you concocted to lull yourself to sleep. When the lights finally went out, he kissed you; slow and tender as your mouths molded together. This moment would be burned in your memory, the feeling of him against you, the taste of his lips, the sound of his voice as he whispered into your ear.

“I love you.”

Hours passed like this, laying together on your tiny cot. The two of you didn’t dare to move, until you heard a faint shriek, signaling you that the baby had woken from his pram in the cockpit. Din peeled himself away from you, promising to return with a kiss to your lips.

You could hear him walking to the upper deck, the faintest sound of a one-sided conversation filtering through the walls, and bringing a soft smile to your face.

There was nowhere you’d rather be.


End file.
